Somente Uma Letra
by Alia Light
Summary: Oneshot! Tradução do fic SOLO UNA LETRA, por ESTRATOSNESIS com a devida autorização do autor . WARNING: LEMON!


Alia Light: Nada de rodeios, até porque não estamos em Barretos.

SOMENTE UMA LETRA

A lua brilhava intensamente sobre o quartel dos Maverick Hunters, enquanto era observada pelos olhos verdes de um Reploid de armadura azul que não conseguia pegar no sono.

'Tantas batalhas... Tantas vidas... Tantos sacrifícios... Para quê? O vírus Nightmare segue causando estragos... E a única pessoa que pode nos ajudar se encontra em estado vegetativo... É... É frustrante... E doloroso... Doloroso pra mim... Alia... Ela... Ela está apaixonada por esse... Esse tipo, por quê?... O que foi que viu nele?... Logo depois que Zero desapareceu na colisão da Eurasia ela me oferecia palavras de alento, seu apoio, um ouvido disposto a me escutar, um conselho... Sua amizade... Mas agora desejo algo mais que sua amizade' pensava X enquanto continuava observando essa grande esfera que iluminava a cúpula celeste.

Nosso herói estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que certo Hunter havia entrado em seu quarto e se deitado em sua cama.

"Está pensando nela, não é?", perguntou seriamente o guerreiro carmesim.

X se sobressaltou um pouco com a pergunta surpresa de seu amigo inseparável.

"Por acaso eu sou tão óbvio, Zero?", suspirou com resignação, "não posso deixar de fazê-lo, ela é tão linda... a amo tanto... não sei quando nem como mas pouco a pouco foi entrando no meu coração e agora não consigo tirá-la", dizia enquanto socava de leve o caixilho da janela. Ele se volta dando as costas à lua e olhou para seu amigo, tirou seu capacete deixando que a suave brisa que entrava pela janela bagunçasse seus cabelos castanhos, fechou os olhos e rogou ao vento que levasse todos os maus pensamentos, a frustração e a dor de amar sem ser amado, e abriu seus olhos que se posicionaram sobre o Hunter de cabelo loiro, que o olhava com um sorriso no rosto e braços cruzados.

"E por que você não diz a ela de uma vez? Não é difícil como você pensa, você só tem que ajeitar bem as suas calças e decidir falar.", respondeu em tom alegre.

O Hunter azul se afastou da janela e se aproximou de uma mesinha que havia junto da cama, colocou sobre ela seu capacete e cruzou os braços imitando o Diabo Vermelho.

"E o que eu vou dizer 'olá Alia sabe faz algum tempo me dei conta que te amo, se te amo assim por que não esquece do tarado do Gate e se torna minha noiva?'", suspirou, "se fosse fácil assim tenha certeza de que eu já tinha dito há muito tempo.", respondeu X pesadamente.

"Meu Deus, isto é um Dèja Vú", respondeu Zero levando uma mão ao rosto.

Enquanto isso, na sala dos navegadores, tudo está em paz, os terminais dos navegadores estão desligados, todos exceto um, é o terminal daquela que conquistou o coração do Capitão X, é o terminal da Tenente Alia, tinha o rosto apoiado na mão esquerda, estava sentada em frente a seu computador, mas não fazia nada a não ser olhar para a tela com seus belos olhos azuis, e com sua mão livre teclava uma só letra.

"Como é possível que somente uma letra seja suficiente para que me faça estremecer, que somente uma letra seja suficiente para que eu me sinta feliz... que somente uma letra seja suficiente para encerrar tudo o que esse homem significa pra mim... X...", um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, "X, você é um caçador e eu sou sua presa... mas isso não seria uma caçada já que eu me entregaria a você imediatamente... mas que diabos eu estou pensando!", Alia gritou consigo mesma como que se repreendendo pelos pensamentos que acabava de ter, todas as tonalidades de vermelho subiram a seu rosto, "sem dúvida não acredito que ele me veja dessa maneira, até porque há muitas meninas bonitas que andam atrás dele.", suspirou desenganada, apoiou seu rosto em suas mãos enquanto continuava olhando a tela cheia dessa letra X, "Tantas vezes eu quis abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e dizer a ele que o amo como nunca eu amei ninguém... nem sequer o Gate... nem sequer a ele eu amei com tanta intensidade... Grr!! me sinto uma idiota", disse enquanto cruzava os braços em cima do teclado e escondeu o rosto entre eles. "Por que eu não simplesmente digo isso a ele e já, por que eu continuo a me torturar dessa maneira...", suspirou mais uma vez, "será melhor que eu vá dormir ou terei uma insônia por dar tantas voltas ao assunto", dizia enquanto se levantava com desgosto e desligava seu terminal.

Saiu da sala dos navegadores e andou direto para o bloco onde ficavam os dormitórios, continuou caminhando e sem se dar conta suas pernas a haviam levado até a porta do Capitão X, se surpreendeu um pouco ao notar até onde havia andado, mas ficou aí parada uns momentos, beijou seu dedo indicador e colocou-o na porta.

"Boa noite meu amor", sussurrou.

Quando estava a ponto de ir a porta se abriu, a pobrezinha não sabia o que fazer, tinha ficado muito nervosa, e em sua frente estava um muito surpreendido Zero, mas imediatamente trocou essa expressão de surpresa por uma de malícia, entrefechou os olhos e sorriu de orelha a orelha, Alia se assustou um pouco, conhecia essa expressão, algo ele estava tramando, mas antes de poder dizer qualquer coisa Zero a empurrou pra dentro do quarto, fechou a porta, sacou seu Z-saber e quebrou o mecanismo da porta, trancando os dois lá dentro.

"He he! acho que isso será mais que o suficiente pra esse par de panacas." dizia enquanto cruzou as mãos na nuca e se afastava assobiando alegremente. (me lembrei da Meiling: 'é que eles são muito panacas pra agir')

Dentro do quarto Alia não sabia o que fazer, estava totalmente paralisada, o coração batia numa velocidade incrível, sentia que a qualquer momento suas veias iriam arrebentar, olhou por todos os lados até que encontrou o que estava buscando, estava ali parado em frente à janela contemplando o céu, não podia crer estava ali sem capacete deixando que o vento bagunçasse seus cabelos rebeldes, corou incrivelmente, ao que parecia X não havia percebido o que aconteceu, Alia saiu de seus pensamentos e apertou o interruptor da porta mas esta não abria, apertou mais algumas vezes mas não havia resposta.

"Não abre..." disse baixinho.

Começou a entrar em pânico, sentia que o ar lhe faltava, seus membros não respondiam corretamente.

"Alia..." disse X amorosamente.

Alia ficou chocada, Alia não podia acreditar, ele tinha pronunciado seu nome em um tom de voz tão doce, sentiu calafrios, suas pernas tremiam, mas uma voz lhe tirou dos seus pensamentos.

"A-Alia? o-o-o que faz aqui?", perguntou um nervoso e corado X.

"Ah!... é... é q-que... bem... 'Meu Deus o que eu faço?'", não conseguia articular as palavras. De repente Alia sentiu uma grande decisão e aprumo formando-se em seu interior.

'É agora ou nunca', pensou Alia.

"X, eu... tenho que te dizer algo.", disse Alia decididamente. X somente assentiu, esperava ansioso a confissão que Alia tinha pra fazer, devia ser algo importante, já que ela estava em seu quarto a altas horas da noite, então esperou pacientemente, via que Alia abria a boca mas não saía nenhum som.

'Não posso, não posso, sou uma covarde, tenho medo, medo de perdê-lo para sempre se eu digo a ele e ele não sente o mesmo... Sou patética', pensava enquanto fechava fortemente os punhos e seus olhos se inundavam de lágrimas.

X se surpreendeu com a reação de Alia, estava chorando, sentiu uma opressão em seu peito, e de imediato sentiu seu corpo mover-se sozinho, se aproximou dela e a abraçou cálida e suavemente como havia desejado fazer a tanto tempo, Alia correspondeu ao abraço rodeando com seus braços o colo do Hunter azul, aconchegou sua cabeça no peito dele e começou a soluçar suavemente.

"Alia não... por favor não chore... não gosto de te ver assim", dizia suavemente tratando de acalmá-la.

Mas Alia continuava chorando enquanto pressionava mais seu corpo contra o dele.

'Ajeite bem suas calças, X, e comece a falar', pensou enquanto recordava as palavras do irmão.

X inclinou sua cabeça para que seus lábios ficassem a altura do ouvido dela, tragou saliva fortemente, sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta mas por fim as palavras saíram da sua boca.

"Eu te amo, Alia.", confessou enquanto fechava os olhos e apertava mais o abraço.

Alia abriu os olhos como pratos, havia parado de chorar de repente, suas funções motoras não respondiam, talvez seus ouvidos a estavam enganando, X a amava...

"O que disse?", perguntou enquanto se separava um pouco dele para olhá-lo nos olhos.

O reploid respirava entrecortadamente, "Te amo Alia... fazia tanto que queria te dizer, mas eu sei que você ama o... mmpff" X já não pôde continuar, se viu interrompido pelos cálidos lábios de Alia.

Agora o pobre X estava totalmente atordoado, mas logo se deu conta de que finalmente tinha o que tanto tinha desejado: beijar esses lábios, que nesse momento lhe pareceu a coisa mais doce do mundo, e todo o assunto dos Mavericks, Gate, o mesmíssimo quartel não existia, só existiam eles, fundidos em um doce e terno beijo. Alia se separou dele, não desejava fazê-lo, mas devia pronunciar algumas palavras.

"X... eu também te amo... te amo tanto..." disse enquanto aproximava seu rosto do rosto dele.

E assim seus lábios se uniram mais uma vez, desta vez de uma maneira mais intensa e passional, mas X desejava provar o verdadeiro sabor de Alia e suavemente procurou a língua de Alia com a sua, ela recuou um pouco a cabeça devido à surpresa, mas depois essa sensação era tão agradável que decidiu unir-se ao jogo, ninguém podia acreditar, tantas sensações desatadas por um ato tão sensível, a razão deixou de existir, dando lugar ao que se poderia chamar de uma versão muito complexa de instintos básicos levada à inteligência artificial: O DESEJO, A PAIXÃO, A LUXÚRIA.

Agora ambos desejavam algo mais que somente a união de seus lábios, o jovem reploid acariciava timidamente os quadris de Alia, fazendo com que ela corasse intensamente, logo foi subindo suas mãos passando por sua cintura, acariciando as costas dela até chagar a essa tiara que ela usava, tirou-o delicadamente soltando os cabelos dourados de Alia, se afastou um pouco para observá-la melhor, a escassa luz da lua que entrava pelo quarto fazia brilhar a pele da reploid, seus olhos azuis tinham um resplendor indescritível, demarcando seu rosto estavam as largas mechas de cabelo dourado que lhe caíam até os ombros, e esse rubor em seu rosto lhe fazia ficar despudoradamente sensual. X tragou saliva.

"Você é linda", atreveu-se a dizer o jovem nervoso.

Alia sorriu e desviou o olhar corando um pouco mais, voltou a mirar os olhos de X, levantou a mão e acariciou suavemente o rosto do rapaz, mas logo ambos se deram conta de como essas armaduras eram incômodas. Alia voltou a beijar intensamente a X, as mãos dela tremiam muito atrapalhando a tarefa de tirar a armadura de titânio que cobria o corpo de X, rápido encontrou os interruptores que liberavam as ombreiras, e estas caíram pesadamente no chão, prosseguiu com o peito, mas Deus como ela estava nervosa.

"Me deixa ajudar", disse sorrindo o rapaz enquanto se livrava da peça incômoda.

"Vejo que você é ótimo para tirar sua própria roupa, mas você conseguirá tirar a minha?", Alia lhe provoca com um tom de voz que X jamais havia ouvido

O rapaz sentiu como se um choque elétrico percorresse seu corpo, essa era Alia realmente.

"Você já vai ver", ele disse com um sorriso pícaro.

Se aproximou dela e a olhou diretamente nos olhos, colocou suas mãos na armadura da moça e com mãos trêmulas encontrou com rapidez os interruptores que liberavam a pesada armadura, Alia estava surpreendida, a agilidade de X só lhe fazia ficar mais nervosa, agora a única roupa que trazia era a peça negra justa que usava por baixo da armadura que delineava perfeitamente suas curvas, decidiu não ficar atrás, e em um rápido movimento empurrou o rapaz para perto da cama, se aproximou caminhando de forma sensual, de tal maneira que X sentiu que ia perder a razão, ela colocou suas mãos no peito dele, e foi baixando as mãos pelas costas dele sentindo que ele estremecia sob suas carícias, chegando a _aquele_ protetor que ele usava, o despojou da peça, e assim uma após a outra foram caindo ao chão até deixá-lo com aquela roupa azul celeste que sempre usava debaixo da armadura, se olharam por um tempo até que voltaram a beijar-se apaixonadamente, livrando-se rapidamente dos trajes, ficando apenas com a roupa íntima.

'Dr. Light... Obrigado, obrigado de verdade por criar-nos anatomicamente completos e nos ter dado o presente das emoções humanas, mas sobretudo obrigado por nos ter dado o presente do prazer...' pensava o jovem, ainda que não fosse o momento, mas tinha que agradecer ao seu criador pelo que estava a ponto de fazer.

Ante X estava o ser mais formoso do mundo, não, do universo, o Hunter olhava desejosamente para o corpo semidespido de Alia, a jovem respirava agitadamente, se sentia um pouco envergonhada, pois era a primeira vez que se mostrava para um homem, mas todo esse pudor se desvaneceu quando o Hunter a levantou em seus braços e subiu na cama, a deitou com delicadeza e se deitou ao lado dela, a mirou amorosamente, aproximou seu rosto e a beijou suave e docemente, se separou dos lábios dela e desceu para beijar o colo, subiu suas mãos pela cintura dela até que as mãos do jovem capitão se posicionaram sobre as tiras do sutiã, tirando-o devagar, muito devagar, a boca do reploid se posicionou sobre um dos ombros nus dela, o beijou com certa ansiedade, o lambeu, inclusive se atreveu a mordê-lo de leve, a moça só deixava-se levar, sentia tantas coisas, amor, desejo, luxúria, sentia que estava em um lindo sonho do qual não queria despertar, as mãos do rapaz foram até as costas abrindo o fecho do sutiã e retirando a roupa completamente, até que ele viu os seios dela, levantou uma mão e acariciou um deles suave e delicadamente, arrancando um gemido dela, isto fez com que ele estremecesse, já não podia mais precisava fazê-la sua, mas devia ser paciente, queria desfrutar todo o possível, a boca do rapaz foi direto a um dos seios, beijando-o, percorrendo cada milímetro dele com sua língua, até que prendeu entre os lábios o bico do seio dela, o sugou de leve, o mordeu um pouco, a reploid gemia de prazer, dando a entender que gostava do que ele fazia, mas X desejava tê-la nua, completamente nua, assim que desceu as mãos até a borda da delicada calcinha, brincou um pouco com ela metendo o dedo indicador por debaixo da peça, para pouco depois introduzir a mão em sua totalidade, ao que Alia respondeu arqueando as costas para aumentar o contato, o Hunter acariciou delicadamente as bordas do sexo da jovem, fazendo-a respirar rapidamente, prosseguiu por introduzir seu dedo na intimidade úmida da reploid.

"X... por favor... faça já...", suplicou Alia entre gemidos

O Hunter atendeu ao pedido de sua amante, retirou a última peça de roupa que a cobria, ao mesmo tempo em que se livrava das suas roupas mostrando seus atributos a ela, a jovem olhava muito surpreendida, as mãos dela foram diretamente à ereção do jovem, o tomou com firmeza entre suas mãos e o massageou com delicadeza, X fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pelo que sentia nesses momentos, Alia deixou de fazer o que provocava tanto prazer ao reploid, que abriu os olhos e viu que ela estava deitada na cama esperando o momento tão desejado por ambos, o Hunter se deitou por cima dela e a olhou de maneira suplicante esperando sua autorização, a jovem respondeu com um beijo e um sorriso, concedendo o que ele tanto queria. X então tomou seu membro e o guiou até o interior de Alia entrando muito devagar para não feri-la, mas nesse momento não pôde mais se conter e introduziu toda a sua masculinidade de um só golpe, ambos deram um forte gemido pela sensação tão agradável que sentiam, o reploid esperou por um momento para que Alia se acostumasse com ele, e pouco depois começou com movimentos suaves entrando e saindo devagar, a sensação produzia ondas de prazer, ao que ambos respondiam com gemidos suaves e entrecortados, ela se abraçava às costas do Hunter escondendo o rosto no ombro dele, X deslizou uma de suas mãos por debaixo dos quadris da jovem e as levantou um pouco para aprofundar o contato, então rolou na cama levando Alia consigo ficando agora ela por cima dele, o Hunter então segurou com firmeza a cintura dela e começou a guiar seus movimentos, Alia conseguiu pousar suas mãos no peito bem formado de seu amado, sentindo cada contorno, suas carícias seguiram até seu abdômen perfeitamente demarcado delineando com seus dedos a figura perfeita que tinha, os movimentos rítmicos de acima e abaixo, atrás e adiante começaram a ficar mais rápidos e frenéticos, sentindo a fricção de seus corpos deliciosamente, ambos gemiam e gritavam de prazer, X recuou a cabeça em um sinal de gozo imenso, Alia tomou as mãos do rapaz e as guiou até seus seios, ele os acariciou e apertou firmemente, se levantou e voltou a provar do delicioso sabor daqueles seios, acariciando e lambendo cada um deles, voltaram a rolar pela cama ficando X por cima, o rapaz sentiu a necessidade de acelerar os movimentos e assim o fez, as investidas eram mais rápidas e um tanto violentas, o clímax se aproximava, tanto prazer, tantas sensações desatadas, já não podiam mais.

"X... ah... X... X meu amor... vou explodir...", dizia entre gemidos a navegadora.

"Alia... oh, Alia, te amo, te amo...", dizia penosamente o reploid.

Foi a última coisa que conseguiram dizer já que o orgasmo lhes havia chegado ao mesmo tempo, foi como uma estrela fugaz cruzando o firmamento, ambos respiravam agitadamente enquanto se perdiam um nos olhos do outro, e se beijaram terna e docemente, enquanto se separavam daquela união tão íntima, até que romperam o beijo. Alia se aconchegou no peito de seu amante ainda desfrutando de todas as sensações que essa experiência havia deixado, se sentia cansada, estava a ponto de se deixar vencer por Morfeu, mas uma pergunta que saía dos lábios do capitão X a despertou um pouco.

"Alia, não quero te ofender mas preciso perguntar. Você já havia feito algo como isso com Gate?", perguntou temeroso.

"Claro que não, tonto, você é e sempre será o primeiro", respondeu enquanto o beijava de leve, "E você já havia feito?", perguntou timidamente.

"Claro que não, tonta, você é e sempre será a primeira", respondeu imitando a resposta da navegadora.

"Acho bom mesmo", respondeu a moça com um sorriso.

Esta noite dormiram juntos, felizes por haver experimentado esse ato de amor, ambos pela primeira vez.

FIM

Escrito originalmente em espanhol por: ESTRATOSNESIS

Traduzido para o português-Brasil por: Alia Light


End file.
